the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvan the Ghost Whisperer
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Sylvan Isobel Fae |- |'Nicknames' |Sif (Her initials - S.I.F), Silver |- | Homeland | Firenze, Italy |- | Born | 949 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Antique Shop Owner in Elysium and Ghost Whisperer |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | We See Dead People |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | |- | Hair color | Brown |- | Eye color |Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |Her ability to communicate with the dead. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Italian, Elvish, French |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Simonetta Fae * Ezio Fae |- | Spouse(s) * Brandon Fae |- | Children * Belle Fae |- | Other Family Members * None - she is the last of the Fae line and has no living relatives remaining, with the exception of her husband and daughter. |} Sylvan is at least a sixth-generation medium (as her great-great-great-grandmother, Tessa, and her grandmother were also ghost whisperers. However the ability skipped her mother, and may have skipped others.) She is able to communicate with the spirits of those who are dead and she can see and speak with the earthbound spirits that reach out to her for help. She then helps them to cross over, either by speaking to loved ones or by doing things for them which they died before they could do, giving them peace on the 'Other Side'. Personality and Traits Sylvan learned long ago to ignore the constant insistances that she is crazy, insane, mental and delusional. She's accepted that when faced with ghosts, people just don't want to know the truth, and it's easier to deny it than face up to it. This has made her somewhat thick skinned and very hard to insult - quite simply because she's "heard it all before". She does sometimes curse her 'gift' however, because she cannot choose when and where she sees these earthbound spirits, and they can sometimes crop up at the most incovenient times. More often than not, you'll see her having a conversation with herself, or arguing to thin air as she walks down the street, but the locals have learned to live with it now. One of the reasons she moved to Elysium in the first place was not so that she could be around her own kind (Elves), but because logically, Elves do not die nearly half as often as the other races around the world, and they are a fairly peaceful race of people (most of the time), so any who do pass away cross straight over and are not bound to the earth with unfinished business to attend. This means that she is free to live a stress-less, ghost-free life.....supposedly. The Gift Sylvan first found out about her 'gift' when she was seven years old. She and her gran attended the funeral of a man her gran had been friends with and Sylvan had no idea why she had to go as she'd never met the guy before. However, as everyone went to his coffin to say their final farewells, Sylvan was terrified to discover that she could see the man standing right next to his own body. Confused, she turned to her gran, who explained everything about how she had inherited the gift of being able to talk to and see ghosts, and how only the two of them could see the man's spirit. He asked her to pass on a message to his wife, because he'd died so suddenly that he never had time to tell her how much he loved her. When Sylvan asked how the woman would know the message was from him, he told her something that only he would know. More terrified of talking to complete stranger than she was about talking to a ghost, Sylvan mustered her courage never-the-less and delivered the message. The look on the woman's face when she realised that Sylvan bore a message from her dead husband was enough to convince Sylvan that she had been given her gifts for a reason - to help others find peace in times of hardship and grief. Since then, she has never refused to help an 'Earthbound Spirit' as her grandmother called them, although the burden of helping them often takes its toll on her, both physically and emotionally. So much so that by her 200th birthday, she'd grown tired of everything and wanted out. She moved to Elysium, the one place where "immortal people hardly ever die", as she explained when questioned about her motives. She has set up an Antiques Shop there now called "Same As it Never Was", and tries her hardest to live a normal life, like everyone else. However, normal is just too much to ask for. No matter where she runs, the ghosts always find her. And they always need her help. Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Misc. Generations